Spontaneity for the Human
by LiveInLove
Summary: All Bella wants is a little spontaneity in her life. But when Edward decides to give it to her, will it be too much?


Spontaneity for The Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the plot of this story.**

I lay in my bed cocooned in many blankets – Edward's idea. He always thinks I will freeze to death while I'm sleeping next to him.

In reality, I would rather be pressed up against his cold body and my head on his chest taking in his unique, but oh-too-perfect scent. My hands would wrap around his cold, but perfect body, while he sang me to sleep with my lullaby.

That was my dream. He insisted on keeping me warm and protected 24/7. If he's out hunting, guess where I am? I am being babysat by either Alice or occasionally Emmet.

So tonight, in 70 degree weather, I am wrapped tightly in blankets next to him. Thankfully, he allowed me to rest my head on his chest.

Using all my effort, I was able to free my hands from the jail cell my Edward had put me in. My hot fingers grazed his perfect face. He closed his eyes so I could trace over his eyelids.

My fingers moved to the bridge of his nose and down to his cheek taking in every nook and cranny. I wanted to memorize every part of him. As I ran my thumb over his upper lip, I felt his finger under my chin, gently raising it. Taking my hand off of his face, I allowed him to lower his head and place a kiss on my waiting lips.

That was another thing that drove me crazy. The feel of his lips on mine was just to die for. As soon as I opened my mouth he pulled back, much to my disappointment. My forehead creased and my lips turned into a pout.

"Go to sleep, love," He mumbled.

My lullaby flowed through my ears. I didn't want to go to sleep. It was too early, only about ten o'clock.

"Edward, you don't let me have any fun. Where's your adventure, your spontaneity?" I grabbed the blankets around my body and began to unravel myself.

Bella, it's different when it comes to your safety. I don't understand. You should be afraid of me. Any normal person would." He kissed my cheek and continued to him. I sat up and turned to face him.

"That's it though, I am not afraid of you. What are you saying? I'm not normal?" I felt his hands graze my face as I watched him grimace. A small growl escaped from his lips.

"My apologies, love, but you never thought you were normal. Remember when you first found out I couldn't read your thoughts? You thought there was something wrong with you." Humor filled his eyes as he smirked at me.

"Can we go take a walk? That's not dangerous." I smiled, finally knowing I had won. I had defeated him.

"Not at ten o'clock at night we can't. I'm not putting you in danger by exposing you to the unknown." My face fell at his comment. I hadn't expected that answer.

"Can we scale a building? I promise you can hold my hand the whole time." Once again I saw the corners of his lips turn up. How could he see the humor in this? I was serious!

"Bella, you have trouble keeping upright on the ground as it is. I could only imagine you scaling a building. I would have twice as much work." He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. I was determined to find something we could both do.

"Can we go to the mall?" I asked while twisting my blanket in my hands.

He didn't even open his eyes as he answered me.

"First of all it's closed and since when have you ever wanted to go shopping. You always complain when Alice takes you to get new clothes." Ugh he is so infuriating. Though, it is hard to stay mad at him for long. He lay motionless on the bed, almost as if he were a statue. I hard, beautiful statue made of stone.

"That's not the point, Edward. This is about doing the first thing you think of. It's about being spontaneous!" I groaned as I got off the bed and folded my arms like a child.

He was by my side before I could blink, which never ceases to amaze me.

"You want fun, adventure, and spontaneity, huh?" I nodded my head innocently at his question. What have I been saying for the last twenty minutes? Did he just completely ignore me.

He gave a smile and grabbed my arm. Before I knew it, he had slung me over his shoulder and I was out the window with him.

"You…could," I had trouble breathing after that experience. "have…gave.... me….a .....little…warning!" I gasped as he continued to run into the forest hearing him chuckling on the way. My legs locked tightly around his stone waist. My arms went around his waist, securing them in a death lock.

"I thought you wanted adventure, love? Was that too much for the human to handle?" This was funny to him. I was still in shock, burying my head into his neck. Since I wasn't expecting this, my surroundings got the best of me and I soon became dizzy.

"Very funny, Edward. I didn't mean this spontaneous. Are you trying to kill me?" I mumbled from my spot on his neck. I looked up only to see that he stopped in a meadow. Within a second, I was off his back and standing in front of him. My legs felt like they would collapse at any moment. I stumbled, but his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"If you were so afraid of me being exposed, then why did you take me out?" He sat down on the cold grass, pulling me into his lap. I shivered slightly as the breeze hit me. My hair flew freely, whipping around my face.

"Well love, that's easy. When you're in my arms, you're safe. It puts me at ease knowing you can't trip over your feet. Also, it's the one place where no one else can touch you." He spoke quietly so only I could hear.

I leaned my head against his rock hard chest and sighed, breathing in his scent. My body relaxed in his secure arms.

"Thank you Edward, for keeping me safe," I mumbled.

"Anytime, love. You my dear are a full time job." I smiled as he began to sing my lullaby, not worried about how I would get back.

I knew in the morning I would find myself sleeping soundly in my bed wrapped up in many blankets, with him sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

Suddenly, my tiredness was getting the best of me. I soon drifted off to sleep, hopefully dreaming about the one person who was completely unpredictable.

**I thought I would give Twilight a try. My first one so go easy on me. Review please!!**


End file.
